Lord Voldemort and the Philsosopher's Stone
by MikeStringfellow
Summary: Based on the 1st Harry Potter book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. This fanfiction tells Lord Voldemort's story.
1. Godric's Hollow

**Lord Voldemort and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Disclaimer -** I own nothing. J.K.Rowling owns everything. I am not making any money or doing any other bad stuff with her creation, just having a bit of fun.

**Chapter 1 – Godric's Hollow**

Lord Voldemort sniffed the fresh country air or Godric's Hollow. How sweet the smell of impending death. For in this sleepy welsh village lived three people that Voldemort desperately wanted to meet. James and Lily Potter, who had defied him three times already and escaped with their lives and their only son, Harry. It was Harry that Voldemort was so anxious to meet. Meet and then kill, for Harry was to be the thorn in Voldemort's side, the knife in his back. This boy was prophesised to be the death of Lord Voldemort, but no, by lucky coincidence a faithful servant of Voldemort's had been in a bar in Hogsmeade one night and had overheard the prophecy. Now Lord Voldemort was out to put a stop to this boy's short life before he could grow up and fulfil the prophecy.

As Voldemort walked slowly down the dark street, safe in the knowledge that no-one could see him and raise the alarm, he reflected on how his usually dim-witted servant, Wormtail had finally come to some use. It was due to Wormtail that Voldemort was in Godric's Hollow, for he had told Voldemort where the Potters were hidden. Wormtail was one of James Potter's friends at school. He had hung around with James and his other friends because they were the strongest people in their year at school and now that Wormtail was out of school he had sided with Voldemort because he was too scared to fight against him.

As Voldemort approached the Potter's house he drew a short wooden baton from the sheath at his waist. This baton was a magic wand, for Voldemort was a wizard, not only a wizard, but the most powerful wizard of all time. He possessed powers that even Dumbledore did not wield. Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school that James and Lily Potter had attended along with Wormtail and, many years ago, before Dumbledore became Headmaster, Voldemort himself.

Voldemort took the invisibility charm off of himself and crossed into the small front garden of the Potter's house and strode up the path. Voldemort heard a panicked shout from inside the house.

"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off."

At this, the front door burst open and James Potter stood, framed by the doorway.

Voldemort laughed a high pitched and mirthless laugh and raised his wand. James did the same but too late. There was a bolt of green light and a rushing sound of speeding death and he fell to the floor, dead.

Voldemort did not waste anytime looking at James; he knew the spell had worked, as it had done so many times before. He stepped over the body in the doorway and entered the house. He strode straight through the house and into the back garden where he found Lily Potter trying to run with baby Harry in her arms. He send them both sprawling to the floor with a flick of his wand and said,

"Stand aside girl"

Lily Potter crouched over her son,

"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"

Voldemort's rage was building.

"Stand aside you silly girl ... stand aside, now"

"Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead! Not Harry! Please ... have mercy ... have mercy"

Voldemort let out his cold high laugh once more and with a flick of his wand, there was another flash of green light Lily Potter slumped forward, the life removed from her.

Voldemort shoved her body away from her child. Baby Harry started to cry as Voldemort raised his wand on the infant. He flicked it downwards again and there was the familiar flash of green light and the rushing sound that Voldemort had heard oh so many times before. But then something happened that Voldemort had never seen before, the point that the curse had struck Harry was glowing white in the shape of a lightning bolt on his forehead. There was a blinding flash of pure white light, a deafening and Voldemort was blasted backwards and smashed into the ground. Voldemort tried to rise but when he did, he left his body behind him. He tried to look down at himself but found that he did not have a head to turn. He was less than a ghost, mere vapour. Voldemort saw the boy, still on the ground, crying his eyes out. How was it a boy could live after he, Voldemort was had hit him with the killing curse and yet he, Voldemort was left as vapour?

Harry Potter, that name would haunt Voldemort until he could finally be rid of him. Hearing the sounds of people rushing through the house and too weak to fight, Voldemort fled.


	2. Professor Quirrell

**Lord Voldemort and the Philosopher's Stone**

**Disclaimer -** I own nothing. J.K.Rowling owns everything. I am not making any money or doing any other bad stuff with her creation, just having a bit of fun.

**Chapter 2 – Professor Quirrell  
**

10 years later**  
**

Hidden beneath the undergrowth deep in the Black Forest of Germany, a snake made its sinuous way towards its prey. The prey was a man and, unlike most of its kind, the snake did not want to bite him or squeeze him to death, it had something special planned for the man.

The snake finally drew within range of the unsuspecting man and then suddenly there was a sharp rustle of leaves and the man turned to see an eerie, shapeless cloud rushing towards him and entering his body though his stomach. The man screamed in agony as his mind was invaded.

"Silence!" cried a high pitched voice, as cold as ice. The man stopped struggling and the pain left him immediately.

"You will return to London, where you will accept the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." The voice seemed to come from behind the man. He spun round but saw no-one.

"Wh-Wh-Who are y-you?" the man asked.

"I am the greatest Dark Lord ever to have walked this earth. I am your master."

"B-But..."

"No buts!" cried the voice, "Lord Voldemort does not take no for an answer!"

"N-No master" said Quirrell, "of c-course you don't, I, err, we will g-go back to London immediately."

---

Quirrell stepped though the fire at the Leaky Cauldron and made his way to the bar.

"Professor!" The barkeeper hailed him. The news of Quirrell's employment at Hogwarts had been in the papers a week previously.

"G-Good morning Tom," replied Quirrell.

"It's only the 31st July," said Tom, "Didn't expect you to be back for another month at least."

"Well y-you know T-Tom. I s-saw all I needed to in the B-B-Black F-Forest and I decided to c-come home." Quirrell perched on a stool at the bar looking uncomfortable.

"You ok Professor?" asked Tom, quite concerned about Quirrell's uncharacteristically nervous temperament. He was thrown by it, even though people had told him that Quirrell had been very nervy ever since he returned from the Black Forest, Tom hadn't believed it.

"I'm f-fine!" said Quirrell in a voice that was almost a squeak.

Quirrell had in fact lost the stutter soon after he returned to England. Lord Voldemort's ideas did not sound terrifying to him now, they made sense. Quirrell had kept his stutter though, to keep any suspicion away from himself.

Before Tom had the chance to question Quirrell any further however, the door to the muggle street opened letting a shaft of the warm July sunlight into the pub and through it walked the oddest looking pair. On the left was a hairy giant of a man and on the right, a small boy with a scar on his forehead.

Quirrell sat back while the crowd rushed to greet the young boy and then trying to pull himself together from the shock of seeing him so soon Quirrell walked forward.

"Professor Quirrell!" The giant man greeted him, "Harry, Professor Quirrell will be one of your teachers at Hogwarts."

"P-P-Potter," said Quirrell, his stammer firmly in place, "c-can't t-tell you how p-pleased I am to meet you."

"What sort of magic do you teach Professor Quirrell?" Harry asked.

"D-Defence Against the D-Dark Arts," Quirrell muttered, "N-Not that you n-need it, eh, P-P-Potter?" Quirrell laughed in what he hoped was a nervous fashion.

Quirrell finished off his conversation with Harry there and sat back at the bar. In another 10 minutes, the giant man decided it was time for he and Harry to leave.

Quirrell watched as they left and his mind was flooded by emotions that were not his. The hate and anger of Lord Voldemort.

_A/N: I'm sorry the 1st couple of chapters aren't very long. I'm just setting the scene really and most of it is stuff that you will have read before in the canon books. Things should get more interesting and chapters longer when we reach Hogwarts._


End file.
